When a thermopile employs a membrane, it can be important to maintain a generally constant or fixed thermal conductivity for the membrane. However, conventional solutions that have been employed are generally inadequate for many newly developed thermopiles (which employ a membrane). Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and/or method that maintains a generally constant thermal conductivity for a membrane of a thermopile. An example of a conventional method and/or apparatus is U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2006/0262829.